The present invention relates generally to memory devices and, more particularly, to a memory bar for use in expanding the capacity of, for example, a high density multichip module (MCM).
For the past several years, substantial attention has been directed to the field of memory modules including, for example, single inline memory modules (SIMMs) and dual inline memory modules (DIMMs). Such modules are useful, for example, in expanding the memory of a personal computer or other computing system, and the market for such modules is extremely competitive. In short, there is intense pressure within the memory module market to provide modules with increased capacity for less cost.
In view of the competitiveness of the memory module market, it is believed that those skilled in the art would find systems and methods for expanding the capacity of memory modules to be quite useful.